Zastępowe opowieści/Pierwsza prawdziwa miłość
Odcinek opowiada o pierwszym wspólnym biwaku całego zastępu. Bohaterowie * Stephanie Winner * Klarisa Windy * Paulin Heller * Natalie Middleton *Jesie Light *Briget Dark Fabuła - Pfe, przeklęte robaki - mruczała pod nosem Paulin rozkładając śpiwór w namiocie, w którym miała spać razem z Natalie i jeszcze jedną dziewczynką ze swojego zastępu. - Jak ja ich nienawidzę, wszędzie ich pełno i jeszcze te komary pożarły mnie całą. - Hey, Paulin? - w wejściu namiotu ukazała się głowa Natalie. - Jeszcze rozkładasz śpiwór? - zapytała zdumiona. Wgramoliła się do środka i przysiadła obok przyjaciółki na swoim posłaniu. - Zrobiłabym to wcześniej, gdybym nie musiała opędzać się od robaków i szukać swoich rzeczy po całym obozie, bo jakiś "szop" postanowił mi je zarekwirować. - Dziewczyny zrobiły to dla żartów, wiesz taki dowcip dla nowych na powitanie. - A tobie zrobiły jakiś dowcip? - zapytała Heller przez zęby. - Niestety jeszcze nie, a chciałabym mieć to już za sobą. - O tu jesteście - tym razem to Stephanie zajrzała przez otwór w namiocie. - Wszędzie was szukałam. Chodźcie do Ogniska ogrzejecie się trochę. - I mamy się dać zjeść komarom? - Przy ogniu ich tyle nie ma. Dym je odstrasza. - Ja z chęcią pójdę - oznajmiła z uśmiechem Natalie i wyszła na zewnątrz. W namiocie została jedynie Steph i Paulin. - Co jest Heller? Dalej się boczysz za te rzeczy? - Nie, ani trochę. W końcu bardzo lubię zdejmować swoje buty ze szczytu drzewa i ściągać majtki z masztu. - Tak, też myślałam. A teraz chodź bo zaraz zaczną się gawędy. Uwierz nie chciałabyś tego przegapić. Stephanie chwyciła Paulin i dosłownie zaciągnęła do ogniska. Paulin była zbyt zszokowana by zareagować, czy choćby się sprzeciwić. Winner usadziła czarnowłosą na kłodzie między Natalie i Klarisą, a sama udała się do swojego namiotu. Po chwili wróciła z latarką i małą książeczką. - To jak, zaczynamy? - zwróciła się do swojego zastępu. Każda dziewczynka z entuzjazmem pokiwała głową, każda z wyjątkiem Paulin. Dziewczynka nie miała pojęcia co takiego mają zacząć. Był to jej pierwszy biwak, nie miała pojęcia co za chwilkę się stanie, co to są te całe gawędy i do czego Steph ta mała książeczka. Nagle rozbrzmiał dźwięk gitary i cichy melodyjny śpiew Dym z jałowca łzy wyciska, Noc się coraz wyżej wznosi. Strumień srebrną falą błyska, Czyjś głos w leśnej ciszy prosi. Po chwili do piosenki dołączyły głosy pozostałych dziewczynek z zastępu, nawet Natalie próbowała jakoś włączyć się do śpiewu. Tylko Paulin milczała, nie znała piosenki i nie chciała by ktoś ją wyśmiał, że się gdzieś pomyliła. Żeby była taka noc, kiedy myśli mkną do Boga, Żeby były takie dni, gdy się przy nim ciągle jest, Żeby był przy Tobie ktoś, kogo nie zniechęci droga, Abyś plecak swoich win stromą ścieżką umiał nieść. Tuż pod szczytem się zatrzymaj, Spójrz jak gwiazdy w dół spadają, Spójrz jak drży kosodrzewina, Góry z Tobą wraz wołają. Żeby była taka noc.... '' ''Ogrzej dłonie przy ognisku, Płomień twarz ci zarumieni Usiądziemy razem blisko Jedną myślą połączeni Żeby była taka noc... Dźwięk gitary ucichł. Zapadła cisza, w której rozbrzmiewało jedynie ciche cykanie świerszcza i pohukiwanie sowy. Nikt nic nie mówił. Paulin wpatrywała się w ognisko jak zahipnotyzowana. W jej oczach odbijał się płonący ogień i tańczące w nim iskierki. Płomienie zdawały się żyć i tańczyć. -'' Ogień'' - usłyszała z boku głos Stephanie i drgnęła lekko, jednak nie odwróciła wzroku od ogniska. - Myśleliście kiedyś, co to jest ogień ? Czym są czerwono-żółte języczki skaczące po polach? Czym jest płomień świecy. Dla nas, harcerzy, ogień to jedna z najważniejszych spraw. Rozpalamy go najczęściej w pełnym szacunku milczeniu lub śpiewając obrzędową piosenkę. Otaczamy ogień szczególną opieką, nie pozwalamy, by wygasł. ... w kręgu ognia, w kręgu rady '' ''w kręgu bratnich serc '' ''płoną lica, czyn się waży, '' ''wśród skautowych rzesz... Czy patrzyliście kiedyś w ogień ? Jak bardzo się zmienia. Raz żywy, wesoły, to znów zmniejsza się, jakby zasmucony. Raz dostojny, poważny, to znów skacze po gałązkach - bawi się. A więc dlaczego ? Bo ogień staje się cząstką nas, płomyki ognia czują to samo, co my wszyscy w kręgu. Ogień wyraża nasze uczucia i przeżycia, nasze smutki i radości. Pomyślcie teraz o sobie, o swoich sprawach, tych waszych najważniejszych .. Jeżeli zależy Wam na którejś z nich szczególnie, wkładacie w nią cały swój wysiłek, na jaki Was stać, wszystkie umiejętności. Żeby nasz ogień był dobry trzeba go strzec, trzeba tak dokładać chrustu, aby ogień był z nami w rozmowie, aby mówił tak jak my mówimy, aby ogrzał nasze serca, aby rozpalił w nas płomienie naszych serc. Aby ogień był dobry musi płonąć również w naszych sercach, duszach, czynach. Trzeba o wiele większego wysiłku, by ten ogień płonął, by nie zgasł... Wiatr rozdmuchuje tlące węgle, iskry lecą wysoko, hen ku gwiazdom, oczy patrzą prosto i nikt nie spuszcza powiek, rozgrzani ciepłem ogniska uwierzymy w dobro światła, w dobro rodzące się z ognia. Gdy Winner skończyła mówić Briget znów zaczęła grać i zabrzmiała piosenka. Kiedy cisza świat zaległa Bóg rozpostarł tren ciemności I gdy gwiazdy w noc wybiegły szukać źródła swej światłości Śpiewam dla was i do nieba, Że przyjaźni mi potrzeba Płomiennego ogniobrania Rąk przyjaciół i kochania i kochania Kiedy wieczór nas połączy Z rąk do serca mkną iskierki I gdy oczy są wpatrzone W płomień szczęścia i podzięki Kiedy przyjaźń w nas rozkwita Czas zatrzymał się zwabiony I gdy rozstać się nie chcemy Świat jest w duszach uniesiony -'' Istniało kiedyś miasteczko w którym żyły dwie grupki dziwacznych istot.'' - tym razem to Klarisa opowiadała historię. -'' Miasteczko zostało podzielone na dwie części. W jednej z nich mieszkały Ogniki, w których serduszkach płonął dobry i ciepły ogień, stąd tak je nazwano. Były one bardzo samodzielne, żyły obok siebie, jednocześnie nie przejmując się sobą nawzajem.'' W drugiej części miasteczka mieszkały małe istoty, złośliwe i złe, a gdzie się pojawiły, za nimi ciągnął się cień i ponury nastrój, stąd zwano je Cieniami. Robiły wszystko na opak, od zawsze próbowały zniszczyć dobre Ogniki, zazdroszcząc im wszystkiego. Pewnego dnia rozpętała się wielka bitwa, którą przegrały Ogniki. Cienie zagarnęły i zniszczyły wszystko co Ogniki miały, ich spokojny w swej monotonni świat. Ocalał jeden jedyny, mały Ognik, którego zdawać by się mogło, istnienie nie było ważne. Biednej istotce żal się zrobiło swoich braci, a co najdziwniejsze – swoich wrogów jeszcze bardziej. Zrozumiał jako jedyny, że tak naprawdę wszystkie Cienie są takie złe, ponieważ są nieszczęśliwe i samotne. I z tą myślą ostatni z Ogników wyszedł z ukrycia, staną naprzeciw Cieni i oddał każdemu z nich po kawałku swojego dobrego serduszka, a wraz z nim po małym płomyczku, który rozgrzał i rozpalił ciemne serca Cieni. Wtedy, jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki , wszystkie Cienie zmieniły się w przepiękne Ogniki. Nie były to jednak te same, stare Ogniki, ponieważ teraz zrozumiały, że by przetrwać, rozwijać się i być naprawdę szczęśliwym trzeba widzieć i razem iść ku wspólnemu celu, wspierać i opiekować się sobą wzajemnie. Tak oto od tamtego dnia miasteczko zamieszkiwały same Ogniki Nadziei. Czemu Nadziei? Ponieważ każdy Cień, czy też zagubiony wędrowiec bez marzeń, nie wyszedł stamtąd bez nadziei i wyraźnego celu przed sobą. Niech i tak stanie się w naszej drużynie. Idźmy jedna ścieżką widząc wspólny cel – być prawdziwa drużyną, grupą wspierających się zawsze przyjaciół. Niech każdy Cień który się do nas przybłąka, zapłonie tym samym ogniem i nie tracił nigdy nadziei. W ten sposób przetrwamy razem niejedno, a gdy ktoś z nas się w tej wędrówce potknie i straci wiarę, zawsze znajdą się pomocne dłonie, które pomogą wstać i iść dalej. Nie może być w drużynie – „ja, ty”, czy też: „on, ona”. Mamy być „MY” i wspólny cel przed nami... ---- Paulin klęczała tuż przy ognisku i nadal wpatrywała się w tańczące płomienie. Pozostałe dziewczynki z jej zastępu poszły spać już jakiś czas temu, tylko ona została. - Paulin co tu robisz? - dobiegł ją zza pleców cichy głos Natalie. - Powinnaś już spać. Jest późno, a jutro mamy wcześnie wstać. Steph planuje jakąś wędrówkę. - Nie mogę zasnąć. - Dlaczego? - Bo się zakochałam - odparła czarnowłosa i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. - W ogniu? - Tak... W ogniu i jego cieple. Dodatkowe informacje *Gawęda o "Ogniu" i "Ostatni Ognik" nie należą do mnie. Znalazłam je na tej stronie. Zapraszam do lektury. *Teksty piosenek wzięłam stąd. Jeśli ktoś jest chętny może ich posłuchać **"Dym z jałowca" **"Wieczorne Śpiewogranie"